Give up the Funk
by Gleek263
Summary: We all know Rachel and Jesse broke up. We all know Jesse got his team to egg Rachel. But what we don't know is Rachel wants revenge. And what Rachel Berry wants. Rachel Berry gets.  Second time posting it  Rated M.


**Yes, yes, I know. I shouldn't be writing Glee one-shots when I have two Harry Potter fics I should be writing, but this idea just hit me so hard, I had to do it. My friend pointed out how Matt and Rachel were dancing in 'Give up the Funk' and this idea hit me just like a big yellow school bus. (Yes, now I'm quoting Mean Girls lol.) Enjoy.**

**A/N two. I uploaded this originally yesterday, but then deleted it. Why? Because I felt the ending wasn't finished. But don't worry, it's definitely finished now xD**

**There will be more warnings now though :P **

**Warnings: Dirty dancing. Consensual sex. That's about it. Oh, also very slight racism coming from Jesse.**

**Pairings: Mattchel. Mentions of Finchel and St Berry. I guess Puckelberry if you squint.**

'_I want him to be eaten by a lion_' Rachel remembered saying that to her teacher. But that's nothing compared to how she felt now. Ever since Jesse St James got his team to egg her, she hasn't only had nightmares, but she also loathed the boy. Loathed him with a passion. She needed a way to get back at him.

Mr. Schues idea of scaring the team with a Funk number wasn't enough. She needed something that would hurt him, not just his confidence. Then it came to her. She could do both with one performance. She could make sure her dance partner was a single- because let's face it, she didn't want to cause problems in the club- boy and she could grind against him and dirty dance to prove she was over him. Even though she wasn't. He didn't need to know that.

The next Glee rehearsal was spent going over song ideas and dance partners for the number. Rachel didn't mandate anything or order Finn to be with her, which everyone thought was weird. Especially Finn.

She had thought about dancing with him, but then she thought Jesse would be expecting it. He knew there was something between Rachel and Finn. Something that neither of them wanted to admit. She knew her dance partner would have to be someone he wasn't expecting. Someone like Mike or Matt.

Mr. Schue paired Brittany and Mike together, since they are the best male and female dancers. Brittany liked to say Mike was like a male version of her, except she had bigger eyes and longer hair.

Rachel knew she had to claim Matt now. "I can dance with Matt. After all, everyone should have a chance to be centre stage and this way he can have his chance." Finn looked like a kicked puppy. He wanted to dance with Rachel. He knew that would make Jesse jealous. That's what he wanted to do, after he broke Rachel's heart. But then, when Rachel wanted something, she got it. Apparently she wanted to dance with Matt.

Matt smiled slightly and leaned over to whisper in Mike's ear; "yay." It was sarcastic. He knew Rachel was demanding and he had been happy to be away from her up until now. Maybe he should give her a chance though. She might have toned it down since having her heart broken. And he had to admit, she was kind of hot. In a grandmother dress sense way.

* * *

><p>He had been wrong when he assumed she would be different. During Glee rehearsals when they had to dance together, she would watch him like a hawk. Make sure he wasn't doing a step out of line. It was a nightmare. It was just after the last Glee rehearsal before the performance when he knew he couldn't handle it anymore. He had to change partners. He asked, no begged the teacher to let him change partners. All the moves were the same for some partners, so he didn't think it would make a difference. Apparently, it did make a difference.<p>

"Matt, the performance is tomorrow. You can't just change partners now. You just have to do it one more time, and then you can forget about it. I won't make you do another dance with her."

Matt sighed. "Okay. I can do this." He thought that was just wishful thinking. He didn't know what the little brunette had planned for the next day.

* * *

><p>The next day, Vocal Adrenalin were sitting in the McKinley high auditorium, looking at Rachel Berry. "We decided the only thing that will truly Funkafy you is to show you the one thing that you cannot do. So enjoy." She walked to the back of the stage and stood in front of Matt. Kurt came out singing his solo part of the song and soon after, the rest of them were coming out too.<p>

Matt certainly wasn't ready for it when his partner piece with Rachel came up. Was she grinding up against him? When she stood back up, she did a shimmy with her torso and gave him a suggestive look.

She glanced out at the crowd and looked right at Jesse, who was looking at her with a pain filled expression. She grinned and decided to take her dancing to the next level. She placed both hands on Matt's shoulders and jumped up, so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he had to suddenly grab her hips to keep from dropping her.

He was wondering what was going on, until he looked out where she was looking. He saw her ex-boyfriend sitting there, looking devastated. He then realized what all this is about. She didn't want to give him his moment in the spotlight. She wanted someone Jesse wouldn't expect. He would expect Finn or Puck. Mike was already taken by Britt and Artie's in a wheelchair. Kurt is gay so he would freak out as soon as she started dancing this way. He was the only one who could give Rachel what she wanted. A jealous Jesse.

He grinned. If she wanted to play this way, he would certainly help her. Besides, she is hot, after all. With her still wrapped around him, he started thrusting his pelvis a little. He looked right at Jesse and grinned slyly, as if saying, 'she's no longer yours'. He moved his hands a little lower than her hips and they rested on her ass. If asked, he would say it was easier to hold her that way. In reality, he just liked the feel of it.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear; "put me down." He did as she said and she turned around, placing both hands on his sides and sunk down to the ground. She rose up halfway and then sunk down again, the whole time looking right at Jesse. When she came fully up again, Matt turned her around and they both ground into each other.

The song would have to be close to finishing, so Rachel listened to where they were meant to be, but noticed the song had finished. She stopped dancing and noticed both Glee clubs were staring at the pair. She blushed slightly and Matt rubbed the back of his neck, in embarrassment. There were a few murmurs, but the two loudest voices were Finn and Jesse.

"Ha! See, Jesse, she doesn't want you!"

"She doesn't want you either, Frankenteen. She wants Chocolate man over there."

"That's incredibly racist," Mercedes said, angry.

"Oh shutup Whitney wannabe. Go sing some more love songs to your gay bestfriend."

Rachel and Matt knew a fight was about to break lose, so they got out of there, quick smart.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," Rachel said as she and Matt made it to the choir room.

"Yeah, but it was still cool anyway. You have to admit."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Maybe. Anyway, I'm definitely over that racist bastard. Thanks for helping me."

"Is that all it was? Were you just trying to make him jealous?"

Rachel looked down. "At first, yes. Then halfway through learning the number, I may have started developing feelings. Feelings for you." She then realized what she had said and covered her mouth, quickly.

"For me?" he asked. "Wow. I haven't found out about anyone liking me for me, ever. They like me for my popularity."

She took her hands away from her mouth, but a blush was colouring her cheeks. "Well, yeah, but I can understand if you don't like me. After all, I am the unpopular, annoying gleek who cares more about being in the spotlight than having any true friends."

"Don't put yourself down like that. I've actually liked you since you sung 'gives you hell' to Finn." With that said he leant in and kissed her, softly and carefully.

When he stopped, he opened his eyes and noticed her eyes were still closed. She opened them slowly and she smiled at him. That little smile was all it took. Soon enough, Matt was kissing Rachel again. This time it wasn't a simple kiss. It was, 'I don't care if anyone else see's. I want you so bad right now' kind of kiss.

Rachel was a little bit of a prude to Jesse and Finn, but when she was with Matt, she thought, 'why not? You only live once, right?' If Matt wanted to go all the way with her that afternoon, she wouldn't say no.

He started kissing down her neck and sucked on her collar bone. It wasn't until he left a reasonable sized mark on her pale neck, he was happy. He continued down until he got down to her jacket when he stopped kissing. Like everyone else, he thought Rachel had sex with Jesse. Boy was he in for a surprise.

He looked up at her, before working on her jacket. She may not be a virgin in his eyes, but he knew she might not be at the stage where she was willing to have sex with anyone. He knew girls were different in that way.

"Are you okay if we continue?" he whispered.

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her concerned classmate. Did he know she wasn't a virgin? Either way, he would find out. She then saw the still open door. Luckily no one was here...Yet. "We need to close that door first."

Matt looked up and noticed the open door aswell. He got up and all but ran to the door, closed it and locked it, just to be safe. He then turned to face the girl and smiled. She grinned back, shyly as he walked over to her.

"Where were we?" he asked and unzipped her army green jacket. He couldn't wait to see those breasts. They may be small -he'd noticed- but they are still breasts. He slid the piece of clothing down her arms and it sat on the back of the chair, Rachel had taken as her spot for all this. He saw the white tank top she was also wearing and slowly lifted it over her head. Now the only thing that was between Matt and his prize was that little bra she was wearing. The baby pink one, which she probably thought was cute. He just thought it was annoying.

He unclipped it at the back and slid that off her arms aswell. There they were. Small and perky. With her little nipples poking out. He wasn't sure if it was because she was aroused or cold. Either way, it would be the first option soon. He smiled and started leaning in towards her chest, slowly. He did so, in case she wasn't ready for this after all. In case she just didn't want to hurt his feelings before, when it wasn't quite as real as now. Perhaps she thought they'd just make out a little.

She didn't pull away though. In fact, she pulled his head in closer and soon enough, he was kissing her torso, all over. When he got to her nipples he took each one in his mouth and sucked. The one that wasn't getting worked on with his mouth had his hand on it, massaging it. She let her head fall back and pushed Matt's head in further, letting out a deep moan. She didn't even know she could go that deep. Maybe sexual intercourse was useful.

She leaned back in her chair and he moved with her, keeping his mouth on her right nipple and hand on her left breast. She felt a new feeling between her legs. A feeling she never got while making out with the other boys. She liked it. It was a good feeling. One that she wanted more of. And Matt was certainly going to give her more.

He moved on from her breasts then. He continued kissing down her stomach and up to her short shorts waist band. Rachel knew what he would want to do, so she lifted her ass from the chair and he was able to slip her shorts and panties down in one motion.

There she sat; bare as the day she was born, on one of the choir chairs. A chair that anyone could sit in after her and not know the difference. Matt had to take a second to take her in. Sure, he'd had sex before, but the girls weren't as hot as this young girl. He moved his head in towards her lap. He had to taste to see if she was better in that department too. He let his tongue flick out and first licked her clit, then moved in deeper towards her hole. He then felt something he wasn't expecting. Was that her hymen? He had to find out.

When he looked up, Rachel's head was still rolled back in ecstasy. She then realized he wasn't touching her anymore and quickly realized why he would have suddenly stopped like that.

"Yeah, I lied when I said I did it with Jesse. We didn't do anything."

"Why did you lie?" He wasn't mad. Just curious.

"Because I wanted to make Finn jealous. I also wanted to make him think I wasn't a little girl anymore."

"How could anyone think you're a little girl?" They smiled and he put his head down again. He licked her some more until she was close. He could hear her panting and moaning, not as quietly as one would if they were in a school class room. She must've forgotten. Luckily the Glee members weren't due back in this room again today.

It wasn't until she had her first orgasm for the day when he looked up at her again. She was grinning and gripping the chair, knuckles white. That was a way better orgasm than the ones she'd caused herself. For one, she could just sit back and relax during it. The other reason, it was by someone else's mouth. Not her fingers.

"Are you okay to continue on? I completely understand if you're not."

Rachel took a moment to think about that. Was she ready? Of course! If the foreplay felt that good, she would love the main course. Of course, she knew it would be painful, but she was willing to live through that pain if she could get another orgasm out of it.

Instead of verbally answering, she grabbed his head and brought it up to hers and kissed him. She could vaguely taste herself, which was a little weird, but she was ready to continue and she wanted to show him that. He understood immediately and kissed back. When he pulled away, he started to undress himself. It was quick and he threw his clothes in a pile on the floor. He wanted her. Luckily he always kept a condom in his wallet, which was in his front pocket. He quickly took it out and slid it over his swollen member. He looked back at the petite brunette, sitting naked on the chair and growled a low growl. He wanted her so badly right now.

He moved towards her and picked her up and carried her towards the wall. He needed something to support the two of them and the wall was perfect. It was sturdy. Not about to collapse, no matter how long they were at it.

"Are you ready?" he asked, cautiously. She let out a sigh and nodded her head. He placed the head of his penis at her entrance and studied her face as he slowly entered. Her expression was that of pain, which caused him to stop.

"No, no, please, keep going." She knew she just had to get over the pain this time. After that, she'd be right to do it more often. Hopefully with Matt. He continued to ease in slowly until he was halfway in. He paused again to let her get used to the feeling. "Matt," she whined after a few moments. He slowly pushed in more, until he was fully in. Again, he waited. When the pain was just an ache, Rachel moved a little, signalling, 'I'm ready. Let's keep going!'

Matt eased out a little and went back in. Already Rachel could ignore the pain. And with her brilliant acting skills, Matt thought the pain had already gone. He knew better though. He knew she was an actress and that a piece of skin tearing wouldn't take about 30 seconds to be painless. He was careful and slow, even though he wanted to go a little faster.

She placed her hands further down his back and pulled him in closer to her. "More," she whispered. "Harder, faster." He didn't need to be told twice. He quickened his pace and soon enough they were both moaning together. He could feel his release coming on, quickly, but he didn't want this feeling to end. What if she just wanted a one-time thing? In the back of his mind he knew this wasn't true, but at the front, he couldn't help but doubt. What if she just wanted someone to get her off? If she didn't actually like him and the whole dirty dancing and admission were just a ploy. A ploy to have sex with him.

No. He shouldn't think like that! Rachel was not the type of girl who would do that! With him being so distracted with his thoughts, he hadn't realized how close he was until it was too late. He exploded into the condom and he was in heaven. "Ahh yeah!" he moaned. She wasn't far away as she came for the second time that day.

They both stayed in that position while they came down from their high. It wasn't until they were both breathing steadily, when he placed her down, gently. "So, how was that as a first time?"

"Fantastic," Rachel said in her usual bright, happy voice. "I'll definitely have to keep you around." Then she realized that could come out wrong. "Not only for sex. Maybe as like a boyfriend?"

Matt grinned at her. "Is that your way of asking me out, Rachel Berry?"

"Why, yes. I do believe so."

"Well, then I accept."

"Just don't make an egg salad on my head and we'll be alright."

They laughed a little and got dressed. This would be a tale to tell her diary tonight.

**This may sound weird, but that was my first crack at straight sex. How did I go? Let me know xD**


End file.
